A song for You! You? You!!
A song for You! You? You!! is μ’s first single since 2016. It will be released on March 25, 2020. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track Listing 'Blu-Ray (LACM-14950)' 'CD' #A song for You! You? You!! #Natte Shimatta! (なってしまった！) #A song for You! You? You!! (Off Vocal) #Natte Shimatta! (なってしまった！) (Off Vocal) Videos Single = |-| PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= Lyrics Rōmaji= Arigatou o kimi ni! Arigatou o kimi ni! Arigatou o kimi ni! Arigatou! Kimi ga ite boku ga iru yo Atarimae no keshiki ga (mitakute) Itsumo no basho e (saa icchau ka?) Kakedashitetan da (saa icchau yo!) Kyou mo kitto matteru yo ne (matteru) Kaze no iro sora no aosa Mabushii na ima made no koto Katareba yappari (yaa genki da ne!) Ureshiku natte kuru (yaa genki da yo!) Seiippai ikiterunda yo Deai (deai) sore koso (sore koso) Daiji na (ha) takara (ha) mono nanda yo ne (da yo ne) Hiroi sekai otagai no mirai Kasanatte kasanatte mata tabi ni deyou! Akiramenai kagiri kiseki wa nando demo Okorun da kimi ni wa mou tsutawatteru ne Akiramenai honki de yume o egakunda yo Kimi kara moratta ne takusan no ouen no kotoba Kondo wa bokura ga kaesu yo Atarashii yuuki atarashii uta o |-| Kanji= ありがとうをキミに！ ありがとうをキミに！ ありがとうをキミに！ ありがとう！ キミがいて　僕がいるよ 当たり前の景色が（見たくて） いつもの場所へ　(さあ　行っちゃうか？) 駆け出してたんだ　(さあ　行っちゃうよ！) 今日もきっと待ってるよね　(待ってる) 風の色　空の青さ 眩しいな今までのこと 語ればやっぱり　(やあ　元気だね！) 嬉しくなってくる　(やあ　元気だよ！) 精一杯生きてるんだよ 出合い　(出合い)　それこそ　(それこそ) 大事な（ha）宝（ha）物なんだよね　(だよね) 広い世界　お互いの未来 重なって　重なって　また旅にでよう！ 諦めない限り　奇跡は何度でも 起こるんだ　キミには　もう伝わってるね 諦めない　本気で夢を描くんだよ キミからもらったね　たくさんの応援の言葉 今度は僕らが返すよ 新しい勇気　新しい歌を |-| English= Gratitude, to you! Gratitude, to you! Gratitude, to you! Thank you!! There's you, and there's me The usual scenery (I want to see) To the usual place (well, shall we go!) We were dashing (well, let's go!) You'll be waiting today as well, right? (I'll be waiting!) The color of the wind, the blue of the sky It shines bright, everything up to now Telling about it, it just happens (hey, we're good!) That we become happy (hey, we're good!) We're living with all we've got Encounters (encounters), they are (they are) A (ha) precious (ha) treasure (that's right) The wide world, each other's futures Coming together, coming together, let's go in this journey again! As long as you don't give up, miracles happen again and again, it's come across to you already, hasn't it? With an earnest spirit that doesn't give up, you can paint even dreams From you I got, so many words of encouragement Now, we'll give back to you A new courage, a new song! Trivia PV-based *The PV is μ's first new animated music video for their singles since Music S.T.A.R.T!! *The PV features a variety of call-backs from other MVs, such as Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari, Happy maker!, etc. *Eli standing outside the Domodedovo Moscow Airport (Домодедово) may indicate that this scene took place a few years after The School Idol Movie. *In one of the frames where Maki is watching Nozomi water the plants, her pose is similar to her side view design. *The PV has various callbacks to the anime: **Rin once again has difficulties with her English studies, which was previously seen in Elichika. **Kotori and Nico are shown sewing/repairing the No brand girls outfits. ***Their seating positions are similar to Nico and Maki's in the Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE PV, except with Kotori in Maki's place while Nico retains her position. Live Performances Category:Μ's Songs Category:Discography Category:Love Live!